I Love People
The 179th Suggestion: I Love People (私は人間が大好きです, Watashi ha Ningen ga Daisuki desu) is the one hundred and seventy-ninth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary As the others form a circle around Medaka's corpse, Zenkichi begs Medaka to wake up, but is told to stop by Iihiko. He recognizes that Medaka fought well, and insists she be left to rest in peace. Medaka finds herself in her middle school classroom, much to her confusion. Hato greets the deceased Medaka, and explains she is in the classroom created in her heart by Ajimu. Hato offers her daughter a bouquet of flowers, and tells her she does not need to fight anymore. Medaka refuses her bouquet, and makes to leave and return to her friends. Sitting down, Hato stops her, explaining how her attempts to help in life only pushed people away, reminding Medaka of when she lost the election. Hato explains to her daughter how her own life went, and how her worldview was shaped by the realization that acts of cruelty could do more good than acts of kindness. She suggests that Medaka give up and accept her death. Though Medaka admits she does not know much of the world, she is certain of one thing: she loves people. She states that, as long as he has that feeling, she will not stop questioning the world. Hato tells her that she will really die the next time. Medaka leaves, saying she wants to die as a human rather than as a monster, and, if possible, with a cute smile on her face. After Medaka leaves, Hato states that the one thing she never doubted or regretted was giving birth to her daughter, and she was so happy to have done so. Back in the real world, Medaka rises to her feet, despite the severe injuries to her body, shocking her companions, and even Iihiko, sure that her heart had stopped beating. Though Zenkichi tries to stop Medaka from continuing the fight, her vibrating body pushes him back. Yuzuriha arrives in Fukurou's office, carrying an unconscious Kotobuki. She explains how Medaka is forcing her body to move without a heartbeat, but states that the measure is only temporary, and a last resort. Kairai is amazed to hear Medaka is using the same method Fukurou used to survive after being stabbed in the heart three years earlier. Medaka apologizes to Iihiko for falling asleep, and assumes a forward posture as she prepares her final attack. Assuring Shiranui she wants to be friends with her, she tells Iihiko to accept her all as she enters End God Mode. Characters in Order of Appearance #Namanie Nienami #Kamome Tsurubami #Misogi Kumagawa #Hansode Shiranui #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Iihiko Shishime #Hato Tsurubami #Kajiki Kurokami (flashback) #Fukurou Tsurubami (flashback) #Kuudou Hinokage (flashback) #Bukiko Udou (flashback) #Oudo Miyakonojou (flashback) #Mizou Yukuhashi (flashback) #Aoki Aka (flashback) #Fue Yobuko (flashback) #Harigane Onigase (flashback) #Kei Munakata (flashback) #Hitomi Hitoyoshi (flashback) #Itami Koga (flashback) #Youka Naze (flashback) #Shibuki Shibushi (flashback) #Gagamaru Chougasaki (flashback) #Hanten Shiranui (flashback) #Mukae Emukae (flashback) #Myouri Unzen (flashback) #Nekomi Nabeshima (flashback) #Mogana Kikaijima (flashback) #Kouki Akune (flashback) #Kudaki Torai (flashback) #Myouga Unzen (flashback) #Royal Hirado (flashback) #Najimi Ajimu (flashback) #Suishou Kibougaoka (flashback) #Kiki Kikitsu (flashback) #Ima Takarabe (flashback) #Shori Wanizuka (flashback) #Tsugiha Yojirou (flashback) #Kairai Kugurugi #Kakegae Yuzuriha #Joutou Kotobuki Category:Chapters